id5fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hastur
, or the The Feaster, is one of currently featured in . Background Once a messenger appeared clad in a yellow robe prophesying the catastrophic arrival of a dynasty; this messenger was known as the Feaster, him who Is not to be named. He is the embodiment of calamity and suffering, but those with curious hearts have always tried to seek him out in the hope of being enlightened and learning the truth of the world.http://idv.163.com/character/index.html Rumor When the sun sinks into the lake and the black stars rise, the one draped in yellow rags will rise from the depths of the lake. He is a nameless soul with an unquenching thirst for knowledge. External Traits Abilities These are three Abilities that are unique to Hastur: Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path #'Deity Of The Waters' #:Who was it that stepped across the bottom line of wishes? #*Basic Objective: Vault a window 1 times #*Advanced Objective 1: Vault a window 2 times #*Advanced Objective 2: Vault a window 3 times #;Conclusion #:A religious leaflet: At the start of a fishing season, pray to the lake then provide sufficient sacrifices. If the sacrifice is swept deep into the take, it means the lake gods have accepted the fishermen's offerings, and they shall bless you for the year to come. #Our Belief #:No one can stop faith. #*Basic Objective: Break 1 pallets #*Advanced Objective 1: Break 2 pallets #* Advanced Objective 2: Break 3 pallets #;Conclusion #:An advertisement: The Lakeside village has good view, a simple lifestyle; fit for therapy and trips. Discount available for visiting families with children. #A Prophecy #:What is it that responds to our prayers? #*Basic Objective: Summon 1 tentacles #*Advanced Objective 1: Summon 2 tentacles #*Advanced Objective 2: Summon 4 tentacles #;Conclusion #:A floating bottle: One that appeared from the lake. The message within says: "Insanity shall destroy the last reign, The Old One shall control the world." # Further In The Abyss #: Whose shoulder shall His gaze fall upon? #*Basic Objective: Have the target of the Gaze be hit 1 times #*Advanced Objective 1: Have the target of the Gaze be hit 2 times #*Advanced Objective 2: #;Conclusion #: 7 Missing posters: They were issued on different time periods, but the contents are similar: Children from visiting families to Lakeside had gone missing, prompting police investigation. However the villagers say they know nothing. #'Disciples' #:Danger may be far away. #*Basic Objective: Use the (not-gaze) to hit survivors with tentacles 1 times #*Advanced Objective 1: Use the (not-gaze) to hit survivors with tentacles 2 times #*Advanced Objective 2: Use the (not-gaze) to hit survivors with tentacles 3 times #;Conclusion #:A poster of a book 'Lakeside Path', written by an anonymous writer. They claim their inspiration came from being invited to the Lake Deity's banquet during their trip to the Lakeside Village. #'A Forgotten Benevolence' #:How can a bout of fortune save anyone? #*Basic Objective: Hit a rescuing survivor 1 times. #*Advanced Objective 1: Hit a rescuing survivor 2 times. #*Advanced Objective 2: #;Conclusion #: A case summary: It looks old; it says that among the 7 missing children, one of them was found outside the village by a passing tourist. The child was completely drenched, gibberish, out of focus and needing intervention by clinical psychologists. #'Transformation' #:Misfortune may be near you. #*Basic Objective: Hit a survivor after blink 1 times #*Advanced Objective 1: Hit a survivor after blink 2 times #*Advanced Objective 2: #;Conclusion #:An advertisement: "Come to Lakeside Village, the birthplace of 'Lakeside Path'. Do you hear it? The calling of the Lake Deity." #'Mark' #:Resistance is futile. #*Basic Objective: Hit a survivor who is putting down a pallet 1 times. #*Advanced Objective 1: Hit a survivor who is putting down a pallet 2 times. #* Advanced Objective 2: #;Conclusion #: An alert notice: A mass disappearance occurred in Lakeside Village. The entire village population was lost in one night. No traces of moving house was found by the police, but there were many vacant boats in the middle of the lake. There will be further investigation by the police. #'What We Fear' #:He arrives. #*Basic Objective: Terror shock a survivor 1 times #*Advanced Objective 1: Terror shock a survivor 2 times #*Advanced Objective 2: #;Conclusion #:An alert notice: A report of blood coming from the upper floor by a resident prompted police to break into a suite. Large amounts of blood was found with the room being soaked; a vine-like sigil drawn with blood was found on the wall. Currently whether there are victims are unknown, but from the belongings, this suite seems to belong to the writer of 'Lakeside Path'. #'Descent' #:No one can escape. There is no escape. #*Basic Objective: Hit a survivor with a normal attack and tentacle attack 1 times #*Advanced Objective 1: #*Advanced Objective 2: #; Conclusion #:A fashion commentary piece: Gentlemen and ladies have begun wearing the mysterious sigil from the 'Lakeside Path' fiction, due to its popularity. After deducing Node 10: Decent, Feaster's Worn Clothes costume and Character Story will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Tips As Hastur * Get your presence up ASAP, via Insolence, or your very long ranging charged attack. * Use tentacles to pinpoint survivor's locations, as they try to attack the nearest survivor, regardless of their actual distance from it. Note that they also try to attack stunned survivors if they are the closest one to the tentacle. * This is a very good tacit to use if you are aware of a survivor's presence, perhaps via Tinnitus or marks on the ground, but do not know their exact location. * A good combo is to have Teleport, and when a tentacle points to a cipher (trying to attack the survivor there), teleport there, or walk if it is quite close. Countering *Avoid pallet stunning. *Don’t be altruistic unless he is not there. *When a tentacle spawns on an area, go another direction, or dismantle it if he is not nearby. *Avoid open areas. *Dismantle tentacles when he is not nearby. *When being chased, do not hide in corners, because tentacles can spawn by you, or he uses another to quickly pinpoint your location. *Try not to stay in his fear radius because the speed of the tentacle generating depends on the intensity of the fear radius, he will know your location. Trivia *Hastur was based on the story of the book King in the Yellow. See also Category:Personajes Category:Cazadores